Enemies
During the course of the game, there will be many enemies that will attack you and ultimately try and kill you. These are called Minions. These come in many shapes and sizes and each have their own devastating ability. Most of them have their own Rage mode, which allows them to both deal and receive significantly more damage. This is indicated by a red outline. If you wish to kill the raged Minion effectively, using a melee weapon will kill them within one slash, so time this well. Also during the course of the game, you may encounter Defense variants of the minions. These will be Defense modified minions which can be anything from deflecting all bullets, to only protecting the chest or head. Wendigo The Wendigo is the first type of Minion you will encounter. These are the weakest type of minion and will often die in one headshot with the default pistol, or 2-3 bodyshots. They will throw pieces of their own flesh at you if in range or hit you with a swipe attack. In Rage mode, their heads will become a pulsating, spikey ball which if shot, will explode in a small fiery explosion. It's easiest to kill them this way, but be careful not to stand near them, as you may be set alight from the blast. Sometimes you may encounter Defense Wendigo's which have chain armour so they can only be killed from headshots, or Wendigo's with a Helmet on which can only be killed from bodyshots. Furion Orb The Furion Orb is a fairly sized spikey ball, which will attempt to throw itself at you, to hurt you. Although weak, it is rather agile and can move quite fast. Shooting it, will kill it and create a small fiery explosion, similiar to the headbomb of the Wendigo. It does not have other variants. Incubus The Incubus is a fairly agile type of minion which is slightly stronger than a Wendigo. It is significantly different in appearance because of it's clothes and bandana. It will charge at you if within range, and attempt to swipe you with its claws. In Rage mode, it becomes a much more serious threat. He becomes twice as fast which can make taking on a horde of minions a difficult task. Like all Raged minions, they have a incredibly high damage resistance to weapons fire. Sometimes you will encounter a Defense variant of Incubus which can stop bullets with an electrical shield. It can be annoying as sometimes melee attacking the Defense variant can often stun you, rather than stun the Minion. Manalishi The Manalishi is a Minion which spits Poison/Acid at you, causing fair damage. It arms are tied down by some kind of straightjacket. It will spit the Poison at you if you are within range, or it will bite you at really close range. In Rage mode, it becomes a rather disfigured variant with green spikes coming out of it. The Minion will attempt to run into you and explode, causing quite a bit of damage, and also causing burning damage from the Poison. It's Defense variant has small balls of acid covering it which acts like a shield. When shot off, these balls will make a small pool of Poison which if stepped in by the player, can cause burning damage. Cremator The Cremator as it's name suggests, spits fire at you from it's stove-like head. It is rather big in slightly bigger than most types of Minions and can take a small amount more of damage. It will spit fire at you if in range. In Rage mode, the top half of it's head breaks, and begins spitting fire all over the place, whether in range or not. It's Defense variant has Lava based skin, which deflects all bullets. To kill this variant, you need to use melee attacks or explosives. Headsman The Headsman is a fairly sized Minion which you will be able to notice right away, by it's glowing claw. It has glowing eyes and some form of coat. If within range, it will charge and slice at you, causing fair damage and also setting you on fire. In Rage mode, it will start shooting lightning out of it's hand whether in range or not, which can cause a lot of damage at close range. It's Defense variant will carry an iron shield around, which looks similiar to a Roman shield, and use it to block attacks, while still charging at you with it's claw. Warlock The Warlock is a winged beast which flies around and attempts to swoop at you. It's distinguishable due to the fact that it's the biggest type of Minion that has flight capablities. If within range, it will attempt to either swoop at you, causing damage and setting you on fire, or it will spit three fireballs at you which will do the same thing. It does not have any other variants, but sometimes it will lose it's wings from you shooting them, and it will attempt to attack you on foot. Hellion Bat The Hellion Bat is the only other Minion that has flight capabilities but is far smaller than the Warlock. Due to it's small size, it's the weakest minion in the game, however, it always appears in groups. It will attempt to get close and sting you, causing small damage. In Rage mode, it will do this, but set you on fire in the process. It does not have a Defense variant. Bruiser The Bruiser is the largest Minion and can take the most damage. It is rather slow and easily distinguishable because of its size. If in range, it will pound the ground in an attempt to stun you, and then swing it's spikey bat at you, which can do quite a bit of damage. In Rage mode it doesn't appear to have it's bat, and you will see small pound circles appearing under its feet as it runs towards you. It causes damage if you're close, and can set you on fire. Its Defense variant is similar to the Cremator's, in that it has skin which deflects all bullets. Use explosives or melee attacks to deal with this. Reaper The Reaper is a fairly common type of Minion that you will encounter. It throws it's sickles at you multiple times, despite only having two. This can cause a fair bit of damage. In Rage mode, it will start spinning around like a cyclone and will not stop unless you kill it with explosives, or melee attack it. If you attempt to fire at it, the bullets will deflected. It's Defense variant reflects bullets using it's Sickles, but it does not spin at you. Abbadon The demon lord Category:Enemies